Fallen
by queen-of-swing
Summary: Zenon has fallen for ProtoZoa. Songfic to Mya's 'Fallen'


Fallen

Queen-of-swing

2/14/04

Summary: Zenon has fallen for Protozoa. Songfic to accompany Mya's 'Fallen' that can be found on her new album 'Moodring'.

Rating: PG-13 for suggestive content. If you don't like allusions to certain adult activities, don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zenon, and I don't own 'Fallen'. They are property of Disney and Mya's record label. I am making no money off of this story.

_You complete me_

_Like air and water boy_

_I need thee_

_And when I'm in your arms I feel free_

Zenon sat in front of her mediocre sized vanity of the hotel bathroom, systematically lining up all of her makeup as she prepared for the most nerve-wracking and, yet, the most sensual night of her entire life.

_Fallen_

_My heads up in the clouds in love_

_I'm proud_

_To you say it loud_

_Like an accident it happened_

_Out of nowhere_

_It just happened_

_And I ain't mad at all_

She didn't know when or how it happened, but while watching the video chip of 'The Galaxy is Ours' for the millionth time, she suddenly realized what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was. She was in love with Protozoa.

_Fallen_

_Head over heels_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Because of love_

Once she knew of her own true feelings, she didn't know how to behave around him. She even noticed her newly developed tendency to fidget, bite her lip, and divert her gaze from him while on the com.

_Baby_

_To let you get away is crazy_

_So I'm doing what it takes_

_To make you pledge your love to me_

The problem was that she didn't know how he felt for her. Her intuition told her he harbored some romantic feelings toward her, based on the lyrics she inspired so long ago. She first met him five years ago, and 'The Galaxy is Ours' was composed three years before, for Aunt Judy and Uncle Plank's wedding. He'd sang it to her, she remembered.

_You see cause I'm tryin' to be a lady_

_Forever and ever baby_

_The picture wouldn't be the same_

_If you weren't standing next to me_

_Can't you see I'm fallen_

Her aqua eyes glanced up at the framed photo she had on the right side of the counter. Her head was serving as a chin rest for Protozoa, his tan face setting off his perfect teeth so wonderfully, as he beamed above her. The picture was from the last trip he'd made to the spay stay, a little more than a year ago. It had been purely recreational, lasting only two days. They spent their time together trash compactor diving, taking nonsense picture of one another while just enjoying the company. That was the visit that PZ had told her about how he felt he could be himself around her, not having to worry about his appearance.

_Fallen_

_Head over heels_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Because of love_

Zenon stood from her stool, and reached for her stockings. She slid each one up to her thigh, hooking it onto her garter belt. She grabbed her satin black pencil-line skirt from the hook on the door, pulling it over her now-shapely hips. After she zipped up the skirt, she pulled her shirt on, a fitted black corset-style top that had a square-neck cut, showing her curves while keeping an air of dignity to the outfit.

_You compliment me_

_Not an accessory_

_You're necessary_

_You never could speak bad words against me_

_You bear with me_

_Security_

She picked up her Tiffany heart bracelet, a gift from PZ a long time ago. It was on a polished sliver chain, a sign of his affection. After buckling the t-bar clasp, Zenon spritzed Estee Lauder's Beautiful Sheer on the pulse point on her wrist, and rubbed them together. Agonizingly slow, she dragged her arm across her neck, spreading the scent everywhere.

_Are you here with me_

_You are my happiness_

_My joy_

_And all because of you boy_

_I look forward to the time_

_I spend with you_

_Whatever it is we do_

Content with her outfit, Zenon started on her makeup. She carefully applied a thin line of black kohl eye pencil over her lash line, adding dimension to her look. She applied a light grey shadow on the lid, with a darker, but blended, grey in the crease. From the crease of her eyes to her brow bone, there was silver like shadow, drawing her eyes out and offering all focus to them. She then lightly applied a pale pink gloss to her lips, and was pleased with the final product.

_Cause I'm fallen for you boy_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Fallen_

_I've fallen for you_

_Fallen_

_Head over heels for you_

_So in love with you_

_Fallen_

_Love, oh_

_For you_

She'd been planning this for weeks. She'd came to Earth with the full intention of revealing her feelings to him. She booked a hotel room for one night, packed clothes only for this night, and brought only pair of thin pajamas that were tucked neatly into her tiny purse. She'd arranged it with Germ to get access to the Manor and for the house to be empty when she arrived. Her Zap-pad beeped unexpectedly, as no one was supposed to be calling her this evening. She ignored the rings, and waited for the caller to leave a message on her voicemail, which would pop up as soon as the connection was dissolved.

As she sat with her legs crossed on the bed, staring anxiously at the com, her mind wandered to what she hoped would happen tonight. Finally, the voicemail was ready. Zenon was taken aback when Protozoa's spiky blonde head popped up on screen. Why was he calling her?

"Zenon, I, uh, I, I wanted to talk to you. But, ah, I suppose you are either out with someone or avoiding my calls, though it seems the latter is the more obvious one, lately. I, I'm going to go. If you feel like it, call me back, Zee," Protozoa said, a wobble in his voice at the end. With a flash of lightening, Zoa disappeared from the screen.

Zenon hadn't even noticed the storm until now, but it was going full force outside similar to herself on the inside. It was time, she decided.

She called for her ride, and it promptly arrived. She watched the storm outside, hoping that Protozoa wasn't angry with her. 'This has to work,' she thought to herself.

Once outside the Manor, Zenon ducked into the protective shield of the alcove over the front door. Using the code Germ had given to her, the door slid open with no noise at all. She stepped inside the dark and uninviting hous, and narrowed down Protozoa's location based on the background in the voicemail. She crept up the plush stairs and down the long corridor to the office. She recognized the plate glass windows and the bookshelves that lined the walls. Peering in the door, she saw a large rolling chair facing out towards the storm. He was in it. This was finally her time.

She walked towards him, the song playing constantly in her head. She came round and stood in front of him, her own eyes meeting his surprised eyes.

"Zenon?" he asked. "What are you…" he began, but was silenced by her finger on his lips.

She leaned down and pulled her hand away, her lips were a breath away from his, but instead of kissing him, she just whispered, "fallen," against his mouth.

_Touch me_

She slowly ran her hands down his face, as his hand gently brushed her hair out her eyes. His eyes conveyed hurt; a deep wound in his soul was being healed just by her presence.

_Hold me_

She sank into him, his arms holding fast to her as if she were his lifeline.

_Love me_

His eyes searched her face, looking for some clue as to how she felt, and found it in her eyes. He found love, unbridled and unbound; a deep and passionate love for him.

_Kiss me_

They finally gave in, their lips meeting and tangling in a mind bending heat, the want and the need controlling them.

_In love with you_

She pulled back and looked at him, feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders as she whispered, "I love you."

_Talk to me_

"Zenon, Zenon," he whispered, the only word he could remember and the only one he'd ever cared for in the first place.

_Caress me_

Their lips found the others again as she brought her hands down to his chest, roaming the strong plane. His hands drifted down her back, delighting in the feel of the bare skin the backless top allowed him access to.

_Play with me_

After a long moment of exploring one another, Protozoa slowly stood. Zenon locked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her against the cold window. It sent chills through her body, the mixture of the sensation of the window and his lips on her neck.

*****

Zenon awoke to warm sunshine on her face. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but once she realized where she was and what had happened last night, she was beaming. She looked over to Protozoa's sleeping form and watched his even breathing. She slowly slid out from under the covers and to the floor, trying not to disturb him. Once safely on the floor, she stood and grabbed his robe that was tossed on a chair near the bed. She tied it around her waist in a loose knot, and walked over to the other side of the bed, where she could see his face. She gently toyed with one of his frazzled spikes, separated and deformed, no doubt from her hands last night.

Feeling the gentle movement of his hair, Protozoa reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked up at her with sleep-clouded vision, grinning despite the general morning confusion.

"Rise and shine, Sleepy-head," Zenon softly called out to him. He tucked his head under the pillow for a second and then turned to face her again, while stretching. Coming back in from the stretch, he reached up for the tie on her robe. 

"I love you," he said, gazing up at her with adoring eyes.

She grinned shyly, "I love you too."

"Always and forever?" he idly questioned.

"Always and forever," she reassured. With that, he pulled her robe tie more forcefully and made her fall on the bed with him. She giggled, and they proceeded to show one another just how much they loved the other. 


End file.
